cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Legend Deck 3: The Blaster "Aichi Sendou"/@comment-31686139-20170407022235/@comment-30164790-20170408201401
don't see where this is even near a standard build, no Llew, no Blaster Friend Barcal, only 2 Alfred Saver... first cut 2 saint blow and put in the other 2 alfred saver your main stride with the BB Engine because you make plus and get a extra twin drive. then cut samuel for Legit Sword Dragon so you can call something if needed. Actually most builds will play 4 BBE and 4 AO no Galehaut need as the deck already runs through counterblast quite strongly and your main G3 is BBE not Alfred so you need Alfred Saver as stride for BBEs onstride. ahmes goes for Llew because ahmes in itself is not that good, it is alfred exclusive (which means most of the time you can't use it if you do not stride Alfred Saver, which you can only do once in your actual build because of his persona blast). and it has to hit for his effect to even go off, which most opponents won't let you do, sure you can pressure him to guard but only if you have a alfred vanguard which you won't have most of the time so he is a 9k vanilla, llew only needs to be boosted by flogal or BF bargcal and contributes to your myriad saver soul count, and if you boost him with flogal you have your BB engine going out of the box. Bedivere is a option but you probably play Trumpeter for call purpose or Knight of Fragment (for onhit CC/SC) because bedivere is not that good especially because you do not play Kay, so bedivere is only a 12k attacker because he does not get his soul charge... you will play Marron because you can call with him and give power to the called unit no matter what unit it is, Libron is also alfred exclusive so what do you do if you have BBE on VG which should be most of the time and you didn't stride into Alfred Saver. Junos, same problem is alfred exklusive and will get kicked out first for BF Barcgal, because BF Barcgal works with Llew as booster and BBE or BB as CC and counter charges which is absolutely needed in this deck as you go through CB like crazy. Oh and you do not play Blue Scud Barcgal or Rynegal, you will play Wingal Brave because that is the best starter you can have for this deck, because he lets you search either BB or BBE and that even when you are at G1 if you have BF Barcgal on VG or on G2 if you have BB on VG. so the Standard Build for Blaster will probably look more like: G4: 4x Alfred Saver, 2x Myriad Saver 2x Religious Saver, 1x Legit Sword Dragon, 2x Saintblow or Holy Squire Dragon (for the Link Joker matchups which is the better option in my opinion because you never know when you come up against a LJ lock :D), 1x Seebreeze (just to be safe if your opponent wants to stall time), 2x Iseult, 1x Laserguard, 1x Dizmel (for BB Protection) you could also cut 1x Myriad Saver, 2x Saintblows/Holysquire and 1x Seebreeze for 4x Aerial Altmiles or cut 1x Myriad Saver and 1x Seebreeze for 2x Aerial Altmiles and keep 2x SaintBlows/Holy Squire Dragons G3: 4x BBE (main g3), 4x Alfred oath G2: 4x BB, 4x Llew, 3x Knight of Fragment/Trumpeter (or you could play 3 Blaster Blade Spirit for the 10k rush variant that is popular in Japan right now and another target for BBE or BF Barcgal or Religious Soul Saver if you have him in Soul) G1: 4x CC PG (Epona or Holy Knight Guardian whatever you have and prefer), 4x BF Barcgal, 3x Sicilus (you could cut him down to 2 if you want and instead play another Marron, as you have a searcher thanks to BBEs onstride skill with which you can search a BBE for your next stride turn or if you use Wingal Youth instead of Marron you also have another searcher there), 3x Marron (also saw some people that played Wingal Youth instead of marron but, don't think that is the best option but WY does not cost CB and can act as BBE Searcher for next turn Stride secure purpose) G0: 4x Floral Paladin Flogal, 4x Scion Rider (you probably won't really use him because you do not want to be on Alfred if possible and only attack with G3 Alfred, but he is a option and better than a vanilla Crit if you should get the chance to pull him off), 4x Margal (or 4x Vanilla Crits for full on Aggro), 4x Heal (Elaine <3) and Wingal Brave as staple starter for blasters.